The present invention is directed to a tool for pulling off the clutch of a motor associated with a washing machine manufactured by the General Electric Company. The clutch mechanism of G.E. washing machines is similar to other brands in that they are engaged by centrifugal force. As the motor rotates the clutch mechanism, the clutch expands by centrifugal force, and then engages the main frame of the washing machine tumbler for rotating it, as well as the clothes therein to be washed. The drive motor is coupled to the clutch mechanism by its drive shaft, which drive shaft is telescopingly received in a tubular sleeve that fits over the drive shaft. A U-shaped groove is formed near the bottom of the sleeve for receiving a clip which secures a bracket for fixedly connecting the sleeve to the drive shaft for conjoint rotation. The bracket is in abutting contact against a corresponding, juxtapositioned portion of the drive shaft by way of a cutout formed in a lower portion of the tubular sleeve, which thereby exposes the portion of the drive shaft for the bracket to contact, whereby the above-mentioned fixed connection and conjoint rotation are achieved. If the clutch mechanism fails and/or needs replacement, or if the motor itself needs repair or replacement, then the bracket is removed, and the clutch mechanism must be pulled off, which is achieved by forcibly pulling the tubular sleeve off of the drive shaft. However, since the parts are usually old and rusted, it is usually very difficult to pull the sleeve off from the drive shaft. Such pulling off is typically, conventionally achieved by using screw drivers serving as levers, and trying to pry the sleeve off by leverage. However, this a time-consuming and difficult operation, and in some instances, cannot be accomplished at all, thus requiring the complete replacement of both the clutch mechanism and its motor, even though the motor may be fine and only the clutch mechanism needing replacement.
The present invention provides a tool that will allow for the removal of the clutch mechanism from the drive shaft in a much easier, safer and more reliable manner.